


Wolf and Dog

by saltcake



Series: 非人类！AU [3]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dogboys & Doggirls, Dogs, F/M, bottom max
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcake/pseuds/saltcake
Summary: 流浪的雌性犬种Max选择了追随一名强壮的女性，与此同时，他的发情期到来了…





	Wolf and Dog

**Author's Note:**

> *补档  
> 是狗狗Max！  
> 兽人AU  
> 雄性狼种！Furiosa/雌性犬种！Max

她往浴缸里放水时，Max就光着身子站在旁边歪头看着。Furiosa试了试水温，她朝Max招了下手，让他过来。

大狗的尾巴在股间垂着，他低着头，Furiosa示意他进到浴缸里，Max抬起眼看她，他俩对视了一会儿，大狗耷下耳朵，迈进了浴缸里。

他很乖地坐在浴缸里，水没到他的胸膛，Max抖了下耳朵，他挑着眼睛看Furiosa，就这么泡着。Furiosa没办法，她单膝跪地，撩起水淋到大狗的肩上，Max下意识偏过头，向Furiosa露出他的咽喉，Furiosa安抚地捏了捏他的后颈，Max抿着嘴，意识到女人没有恶意后放松了身体。

Furiosa帮他清洗，大狗身上没有伤口，有一些旧疤和纹身，他的后背上有烙印，Furiosa意识到他可能也是从那里逃出来的。

她的手指落到大狗的腿间，Max动了下腿，溅起一点水花。Furiosa嘘声安抚他，揉了揉他的后颈，她检查了他的性器，发育良好，当她触碰他的后面时，Max突然伸手抓住她的手腕，拢起双腿，发出低低的咆哮声。

Furiosa看着他，大狗呲起牙，戒备地盯着她。Furiosa凑近他，贴了贴他的额头，“没事的，”她说，“没事的。”

Max抿起嘴，他移开视线，松开Furiosa的手腕，转而扒住浴缸边沿。他分开大腿，在Furiosa的手指进入他的时候哼了一声。

“很干净…”Furiosa低声说，她屈起手指，温热的水流顺着穴口溢进去，Max微皱起眉，轻声呜呜叫。Furiosa加了一根手指，向里摸索，Max弓起身，耳朵蹭上她的肩膀，嗅闻Furiosa的颈侧。她碰到了内壁上的另一个入口，她轻轻摁了摁，那处软肉裹住她的指腹，Max呻吟了一声。

“雌性？”Furiosa贴着他的狗耳朵问，Max敏感地抖了下耳朵，他分着腿，尾巴却夹起来抵着Furiosa的手腕，想要挡住自己的下体。

Furiosa把手指撤了出来，她捻了下指尖的黏液，Max垂着眼，并不看她。

“我在外面等你。”Furiosa安抚地摸了摸他的耳后，她站起身，Max偷偷看她，Furiosa把藏在门后的女孩们打发走，关上门。

*

他的发情期到来了。

Max喘了一声，蜷缩起身子，他夹着尾巴，感受到那些温热的液体润湿了他的肠道，正在溢出穴口，沾湿他的尾根。

他的阴茎也硬了，Max握住自己的男性器官撸动两下，射出来一些清液，他捏着坚硬饱满的囊袋，小声呜呜，尾巴不安地抽动起来。他把鼻子埋进毛毯子里，使劲嗅，上面还残留着一些Furiosa的味道，很淡了。他用耳根磨蹭毯子，去抓自己肿胀的乳房。

他需要雄性。发情的雌性都需要雄性。他需要交配，受孕，来堵住他体内那张不断淌水的小口。

有人来了。Max立起耳朵，他撑起身子，尾巴扫过大腿。Furiosa外出时一般把他锁在阁楼上，作为解除他嘴套的等价交换，女孩们并不完全信任他，而Furiosa选择保护他们双方。

钥匙插进了锁孔里，他能听到锁芯弹动的声音。Max弓起后背，耳朵笔直地贴在脑后，他嗅到了熟悉却又有些陌生的味道，大狗皱起眉，他有些疑惑，更多的还是戒备。

Furiosa推开房门时，Max已经把自己藏在了床底下，他隐在黑暗里，发出威胁的嘶嘶声。空气里弥漫着一股甜腻的腥味，Furiosa走到床边，她单膝跪下，柔声唤他。

“Max？”

大狗抽动鼻子嗅了嗅，他抖了下耳朵，尾巴晃了晃。Furiosa向他伸手，他舔了下她的手指，含在嘴里轻咬，Furiosa俯身，用另一只手抚摸他的头顶，摩挲犬类的耳根，她哄Max出来。Max抬眼看她，他吐出舌头，放过Furiosa的手指，Furiosa冲他张开双臂，Max盯着她看了一会，小心地钻出床底，爬进她的怀里。

他嗅了嗅Furiosa的颈窝，人类女性的身上带了点不一样的味道，他试探着舔了一口。Furiosa揽着他，顺着脊椎抚摸他的后背，Max搂住她的肩膀，硬挺的老二无意识地挨着她蹭。Furiosa撸了下他的尾巴，揉了把他的尾根，去碰潮湿尾毛下的穴口。

雌性犬种的后面已经湿透了，她很容易探进去一个指节，Max甩了下尾巴，被她拨开了。Max伏在她肩窝，开始湿漉漉地喘，Furiosa塞进去一根手指，拓开绞紧的肠肉，温热的体液打湿了她的手指。Max贴着她的下体，他发出疑惑的哼哼声，因为后穴内埋着的手指小声呻吟，他试探着伸手去拉开Furiosa的裤腰。

“我的祖父…”Furiosa的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵尖，湿热的吐息洒在Max的耳内，“是狼种。”

这个人类女性是个隐性的雄性狼种。

Max吞咽了一下，他被Furiosa压在身下，控制不住地分泌唾液。他张着腿，尾巴扫过大腿内侧，那片皮肤泛着红。Furiosa轻咬着他的喉结，她撑开手指，滑腻的体液从嫩红色的穴口溢出来，打湿了大狗的尾巴根，尾毛结成绺。

Max下腹紧绷，他揪着毯子上的短毛，屈起腿。Furiosa只是碰了他的腺体，她知道用手指进入雌性的生殖腔对解决发情期并没有什么效用，Max射过一次，阴茎又硬了起来，贴着他汗津津的小腹。

Furiosa撤出了她的手指，Max呜咽着看向她，他摇了下尾巴，张嘴只能发出短促又低哑的呻吟。Furiosa解下了她的裤子，Max垂着眼去看雄性的生殖器，他从鼻腔里发出难耐的哼声，躁动地抽动尾巴，Furiosa撑在他的上方，嘘声安抚他，她亲吻雌性的额头，一点一点里挤进去，湿热的肠肉被寸寸破开，Max仰头呻吟，露出他柔软的咽喉。

“啊…啊……”

他弓起身子，犬耳绷着发抖，Max咬住嘴唇，狼种在舔舐他的脖颈，他从喉咙里发出驯服的呜呜声。Max既害怕又兴奋，Furiosa不紧不慢地操他，他的阴茎硬得吐水。Furiosa亲吻Max的眼睛，跪坐在床上，架起他的腿，Max被迫吊着腰，雄性操操到了更深的地方，Furiosa抚摸着他的腰侧，稍微退出来一些，她调整着角度，压上了那个流着水的小口。

Max闷哼一声，他眨眨眼睛，湿漉漉的，淌出来点泪，他对上狼的瞳仁，有些恍惚。他的子宫口只开了道小缝，Furiosa稍微用力插了一下，他的呻吟就带上了哭腔。

“没事的…”Furiosa哄他，她亲吻雌性的嘴唇，Max伸出舌头舔她，他的舌头也很烫，跟他内里一样。

Max伸手搂住她，耳朵柔顺地趴伏着，他打着哆嗦，身体被对折，努力想要嗅闻雄性的颈侧。

Furiosa把颈侧露给他，Max用鼻尖蹭了蹭，滚烫的唇舌贴到雄性的脖颈上，他舔吻着轻咬，Furiosa挤进了他的生殖腔，他发出呼呼的沉吟。

“Good boy…”Furiosa亲了亲大狗的耳朵尖，她挺动腰，碾开生殖腔的软肉，这个姿势对Max而言有些辛苦，而兽类的背入式更具征服意味，她只是想要安抚她的雌性。

但是Max流露出了想要受孕的意思。

Furiosa觉得他更多是被发情期糊住了脑子，穴口周围被操得有些发肿，Max在高潮时身上泛着情欲的红。他能嗅分出雄性激素的浓度水平，在Furiosa想要撤出去时，柔嫩的肠肉绞紧了，像要把她的阴茎锁在生殖腔里，他已经对Furiosa的亲吻无动于衷，像是打定主意要让雄性的种子落在那处密地生根发芽。

雄性的本能最终占了上风，Furiosa射给了雌性，Max舔着嘴角，难得朝她笑了一下。

Max认可了他的雄性，在性爱之后他毫无防备地钻进了Furiosa怀里，蜷起身子，手搭在自己小腹上，摇了下尾巴。


End file.
